It Starts
by Jmacrocks
Summary: hey for those who read my 1 chapter, well this one has been edited and i think its better then the first one. Enjoy- plz R&R my 1 chapter. Thanx u all for being helpful and truthful to me.


It Starts Chapter 2 Forever and always 

As Taylor and Bradin followed Aunt Ava, Nikki and Derrick, immediately saw a break in. Ava was so shock, she didn't realized that this would ever happen in Playa Linda. Nikki walked through the room but was grabbed by Taylor.

" Nikki don't step in."

" Why, Taylor."

" If the cops investigate, they need every thing to be the same as we saw it now" explained Taylor.

" I got it," said Nikki.

Aunt Ava asked Bradin to call the police and file a break in. Bradin rushed to get the phone and called 911, then Bradin talked to a policeman and explaining to him the event that occurred in the living room. Bradin told him that their living room was the only one destroyed. Taylor then saw a picture of Bradin and herself was in pieces while the others, family pictures, sole pictures of Derrick, Nikki, Aunt Ava's, and herself weren't destroyed but Bradin's solo picture was burned and in ashes.

" What's up Taylor?" asked Bradin.

" Haven't you realized it," said Taylor.

" What?"

" The picture of us together in the beach is gone and your solo picture too. But, while the others are still up in display."

" That is strange."

" Exactly."

Then as Bradin and Taylor tried to figure out the clue, the doorbell rung and Aunt Ava, followed by Nikki and Derrick behind her, opened the door. There the cops were standing, Aunt Ava told them where to go. The cops asked the family to go out and stay there until they can fix every thing and gather the evidences.

Aunt Ava, Derrick, and Nikki went first, behind Bradin were holding Taylor's hand and went out of the house together. Taylor went closer to Bradin and had Bradin's arm around her and Taylor's hand was on Bradin's chest.

" Ah, its cold" said Taylor.

" Today's a little windy," said Nikki.

Taylor was wearing a knee-high gown, that's a see through to the belly, but over all of that she wore a blue cashmere robe. Bradin then gave his sweater to Taylor and put it around her, as he got closer and pulled out his arms and cross it around Taylor. Then Aunt Ava pulled out her cell phone and called Johnny and Jay. She told them both in three-way line, that a burglary happened to them, but nothing was taken, just trashed. Aunt Ava said that it looked like someone had a grudge on us. Johnny quickly drove to their beach house and see what was happening, he was about to go to Aunt Ava's house any ways.

Then as Aunt Ava hang up her phone; they all saw a silver Mercedes Benz. It was Johnny; he got out of his car then locked it with a click on his key controller. He rushed to where we were and asked for the details. Aunt Ava tells him what happened again, he then understood every thing. After 1h the cops were done and told the family that nothing was taken in the living room and that it was trashed, it looked like the glass square window was broken and some one put their hand through the window and opened it. The policeman asked if they had any enemies, or enemy. They answered and told him that they didn't, then Taylor was forgetting something but she didn't mind.

After that incident the family all walked in and started to clean up, all the glass pieces, ashes, fallen cases, and broken cabinets. It took then 2h to finish every thing, it was already 12 and Taylor had to go to Universal Records and Hollywood records in Hollywood. It would take at least two hours to get there by car, so Taylor quickly went upstairs and got dress in a V-neck sweater and a mini shirt. As she was dress she walked down stairs carrying her purse. There Bradin was waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" asked Taylor.

" I'll drive you," answered Bradin.

" Okay then," said Taylor.

As Bradin opened the door before her, they both said good-bye and closed the door. Bradin locked the door while Taylor opened the garage door. Bradin and Taylor opened the car door and went in, they pulled their seat belt and put it on, then drove down and went off. At the house, Aunt Ava and Johnny planned to go to the mall and shop for school supplies. So they called Bradin in his cell phone and tell them that their going to shop for school supplies with the both of them. Bradin heard his cell ring but couldn't get it; Taylor took his cell out of his pants pocket and answered.

" Hello?" said Taylor

" Hey Taylor are you guys there?" asked Aunt Ava.

" Half way, why?"

" We're going to the mall to shop for school supplies, we were wondering if you guys can come with us so we can all go and buy things that we want, may be a girl thing and they have this boy thing" said Aunt Ava, " so what do you think?"

" We'll call you if we can, but if we can't, Bradin said to buy him, packs of papers or at least 3 notebook with up to three or four subject selection, pens and pencil, eraser and a binder."

" How about you?"

" I would probably need the exact items as Bradin, I thank you."

" Your welcome, Taylor."

" Oh, can you give me the recite, please."

" Yea no problem."

" Okay we're here bye."

As Taylor and Bradin arrived at the record office, Bradin parked his car almost to the entrance door. Bradin and Taylor took off their seat belts and opened the door and then closed it. Bradin pressed a button on his key controller and went off walking to the door. He opens the entrance door for Taylor and she went in followed by Bradin. Inside they met an assistant producer. He took them to the main room where Taylor got to see her producers Sherry Kondor and a surprise guest; it was Taylor's mother, Katerin Joana.

" Oh my gosh, mom what are you doing here?" asked Taylor.

" Well, when Sherry called me that you took the Hollywood, Universal and Buena Vista Records, she offered me to be your producer and manager, also Sherry will be your manager and producer for every decision you have, in music, movies or television series" explained her mother.

" I get it."

" So, who's this young and cute boy next to you?"

" His name is Bradin Westerly, him and I are dating."

" Oh good choice, he's cute," whispered her mother.

" SO true."

" Well, Bradin where are your parents?"

" They died in a car accident," said Bradin.

" I'm so, sorry this must be hard for you," said Taylor's mother.

" It's cool."

" Well then, lets get to the contract," said Sherry Kondor.

She then pulled out a contract, explaining that she and Taylor's mother will be her third mind, where they have a saying in any thing. Taylor then had to sign in ten different sections. Sherry told her that a young singer and actor would guide her. Taylor was surprised that a famous person will have the time to teach or guide a newly singer.

Sherry told Taylor that she would give the address of where Taylor is living and will be there until two weeks or more, but usually the actor/singer lives in LA. But Katerin Joana told her that Taylor has to go to school during this thing, or at least get a totter. Sherry explained that this actor/singer is casting in a series and has a record deal with Sherry and the records in LA. So Taylor can go to school but have to be excuse in some times or she would get a totter to help her. They all agreed that the actor/singer would come to day at 8:00 in Taylor's house. Bradin and Taylor agreed and said yes.

" Hold every thing, so who's the actor/singer?" asked Taylor with excitement.

" You'll find out, once he come in," answered Sherry.

After 2h it was already 4: 10 so Bradin couldn't go to the mall and shop so he called Aunt Ava, while Taylor was concluding the schedule for most of the days.

So Taylor said good-bye to her mom and both Bradin and Taylor went out of the building and went home. After 2 hours, they got home at 6 and it was about to be dinnertime. As Bradin parked his car Derrick and Nikki were outside waiting for them. Taylor and Bradin got out of Bradin's car and closed it.

" Hey, what are you two doing out side?" asked Bradin.

" Well, waiting for you two, who else," respond Nikki.

" Okay enough you two, lets go in," said Taylor as she put her arm on Derrick's shoulder.

Taylor opened the door and at Taylor's surprise, Aunt Ava pulled Taylor in as quickly as she can.

" Oh my gosh, there's a singer and star waiting for you," giggled Aunt Ava.

" What's his name? Is he cute, don't keep me in suspense," asked Taylor.

" Well, why won't you and Bradin go to the living room and see and ask for your self."

"Fine, Bradin lets go."

" I'm coming," said Bradin.

As Taylor and Bradin walked to the living room there, a young, cute, bond, tall and handsome guy waits for the arrival of Taylor. Once Taylor saw his face she screamed.

" AHHHHHH."

" Oh-my-gosh."

" Hi, Jesse McCartney, oh my gosh."

" Hey how's it going?" asked Jesse.

" Like its okay" said Taylor.

" Oh, I forgot, this is Bradin, Derrick and Nikki Westerly."

" Hey" said Bradin with a cool attitude.

" Sup," asked Jesse.

" Oh my gosh, your Jesse McCartney, AHHHH" said Nikki with excitement.

" Sherry never told me that I'd be guided by some one so beautiful and **_fine_**."

" Thanks," said Jesse while blushing.

" So Jesse, how old are you?" asked Bradin.

" 17," answered Jesse.

" Where were you born?" asked Nikki

"Born in Westchester New York" said Jesse

" I live in Westchester too" said Taylor.

" Cool."

Well as Taylor talked to Jesse, Aunt Ava was fixing there dinner. Then the door opened Johnny was in, with the things for Bradin and Taylor.

" Hey you guys," said Johnny.

" Hi, Johnny," said Aunt Ava.

" So who's the star?"

" Jesse McCartney, he's here to guide Taylor to stardom."

" Oh."

" Hi, my name is Johnny."

" Hey, Jesse McCartney" said Jesse.

As Johnny was introducing himself it was dinnertime, and Jesse said that he had to go home. But, Aunt Ava invited Jesse to come and eat with them. He then accepted and called his parents that he was going to be late to get home.

So they then walked to the dining room. Taylor got to sit beside  
Bradin in the left and Jesse in the right. They had mash potatoes, vegetables, and baby back ribs, chicken and stew. In the table every one was asking Jesse, every thing they could think of. After 30 minutes of eating and 30 min of talking they were done, every single stomach in the table was full. They all got out and went to the living room to watch a little NFL. While the girls, Ava, Taylor and Nikki cleaned up, but what a surprise Jesse stayed and help the girls out. Some how it looked like Bradin was jealous of Jesse, being all cool and nice to Taylor, even though Taylor and Bradin are dating.

After setting the dishes in the dishwasher, Taylor and Jesse came out of the kitchen together.

" I forgot, about the school supplies for you and Taylor," said Johnny.

" Here you go," said Johnny.

" Thanks, Johnny," said Taylor and Bradin.

As they both opened the bags, Taylor and Bradin saw three notebooks with 750 pages, a pencil case, inside, there were pens, blue, red, black, green for Bradin and pink, purple, blue, red and black pens for Taylor. There were erasers, scientific-calculators, pencils, and one binder for both of them. A bonus from, Johnny, it was a Graphic digital cellular organizer, it had a built in memo (reminder section), phone book, calculator, internet service, digital camera, and a built in phone, but in Taylor's she had something extra her GDC organizer, has a mirror and basic make up compact.

After seeing this both Taylor and Bradin said Thank-you with delight. Then Jesse had to go home but it would take him at least 4 hours to drive from southern California to LA, so they decided that he'd stay for one week and then go back home. During this week, school will start and Taylor had to go with Jesse and see the things he has to do in which might cause Taylor to know how the forms of being a singer/actor will take, how the feeling and business occurs.

Then at 10:00 Jesse told Taylor that they had to sleep before 11 because they have a busy schedule in the morning. 8:00 wake up, drive to the studio, and record the album, so it can go platinum. 11:00 lunch to Gladstone restaurant. 12:00 an interview with Tigerbeat. 2:00 drive through Hollywood and go to the radio station interview, for KISS103.5.

After Jesse explained the situation for tomorrow, all of them went upstairs while Johnny went home. In one room there were two beds, one for Jesse and one for Bradin, in Nikki's room there were two beds too, one for her self and one of Taylor. This means, Aunt Ava, and Derrick have their own room.

As the alarm rang at the struck of 7, Taylor awoke and stop the alarm before Nikki could wake up. She cleaned her bed and then took her robe and wore it. She gently opened the door, when she walked through the hall of upstairs, she saw Bradin and Jesse gone, and she then walked to Aunt Ava's room and she wasn't their. Taylor didn't bother and used the bathroom and took a shower. After 10 to 15 min she was done, Taylor got out of the bathroom and went to Nikki's room and changed. Taylor wore blue jeans and a wide sleeve sweater, white. She took her purse and her make up kit with the GDC organizer and her cell phone, a Nextel i2098, orange and silver. She went out of the door and closed the door slowly and quietly. Taylor then walked the steps to down stair and walked through the hallway downstairs and through the living room. There she saw Aunt Ava, Bradin and Jesse waiting. Aunt Ava was still in her pajamas while the other two were wearing jeans, a shirt, with a leather jacket, the other with a shirt that attaches a long sleeve and a zipped up sweater.

" Oh, so you guys all woke up early," said Taylor.

" Yep," said every one.

Then Taylor drank one cappuccino before they had to go. Afterwards Aunt Ava waved good-bye as Bradin, Jesse and Taylor went off to their first schedule. Jesse droved to the studio of Universal records, there they met with Jesse's mom Ginger McCartney and Taylor's producer Sherry Kondor. Sherry Kondor, is Jesse's producer and manager also Taylor's. As Jesse parked his Mercedes Benz blue in the parking lot, they got off the car and closed it then went inside, following Sherry and Ginger McCartney. When they reach the recording room, they asked if Taylor and Bradin watch in the recording boot and Jesse goes to the recording area. They were to record the final touch of Jesse's song called "come to me".

After one hour Sherry asked Jesse to stay in the recording area and have Taylor go in. As Mrs. McCartney showed Taylor the way, there was Jesse waiting for her. Bradin gave the beats for the song and they didn't start yet because Jesse had to show Taylor the earphones and explain what they're doing, Taylor did have a little experience on it so she mostly knows every thing. Taylor said to play number 2 in the beats and rhythm track, Taylor called the song "I decide." As the beat started Taylor sang the first verse, during time to time they stop to decide how it would sound, if words/ lyrics over lap each other or make it techno, but Taylor didn't like to techno her songs, because she feels singing is a production of the soul. Following that time, they finished after thirty minutes. Then they finished the final touch to the song, Taylor then sang the chores,

" I decide how I live, I decide who I love, choice is mine…" then after she was done, Jesse congratulated her, so did Bradin with a hug and every one gave her a clap. They recorded the some of the songs in album, since Erika and Taylor recorded 15 of her songs they. The producer and music professionals edit the CD. Then put the songs they recorded with the once done and made it to one album, before they went to get something to eat. Then they had to go to their next agenda, which is Lunch.

Taylor, Jesse and Bradin hoped in the car and then closed it and drove off. They went past the houses on to of a cliff or hill and they also pasted through the ocean. Taylor glazed upon the shimmering light of the ocean at the back of the car. Approximately 11:00 they got to Gladstone, restaurant. Jesse parked his car and they all went out of the car. They walked through the parking lot and reached the building. They sat down with Taylor's, and Jesse's producers behind them. They couldn't choice between the foods so they all ordered every thing in the menu. There were popcorn shrimp, fried lobster, sushi, crabs, with sweet and sour sauce in the middle, Jesse choice this food restaurant because he loved seafood and they made the best popcorn shrimp, but especially sushi, Jesse loves the California sushi rolls.

After they ate they took a walk through the coast of the ocean, Taylor was holding Bradin's arm and Jesse was next to them, they were talking about the up coming event that would take Taylor around the globe. At 12:15 they had to get back on the road and head to Tigerbeat magazine building. After thirty minutes they arrived in the building. There an apprentice came to greet and meet. They started to walk in the building and their Leesa Coble was waiting.

" Hey, Jesse its great having you back here," said Leesa.

" Totally," said Jesse.

" So this is the new artist?"

" Yea."

" Hi."

" Hey, my name is Taylor Joan, and this here is my supporter Bradin," said Taylor.

" Nice to met you."

" Well then, lets get started," exclaimed Leesa.

" I need a few photo's and your wardrobe styles, here."

" Sorry Taylor's wardrobe styles and make up aren't here right now, we taught that she'll be interviewed and the photo shoot is tomorrow," explained Sherry.

" That's fine," said Leesa, " I'll start with the interview first, then the photo shoot tomorrow at 12:00."

" Sure" said Taylor.

Q: when did u start your singing career?

A: it was actually this year, after the free concert my friends did, in Playa Linda.

Q: what's your full name?

A: Taylor Hailey Joan.

Comment: Hailey so fits u.

Q: how old are u?

A: 17.

Q: what's your personality?

A: I'm always helpful, caring and loving. Not really easy to get embarrass, but in some cases I do. I can make people laugh; I'm always there when a friend or someone close needs somebody to listen.

Q: what's your fav thing to do?

A: I'm a huge water sport fan; I love to surf and something to do with water sports.

Q: what do u look in a guy?

A: someone, how is tough in the outside, but shows a kind and romantic side. Helpful, supportive and caring, I like some who can surprise me and impress me.

Q: last question, what do u like the most?

A: a lot, from boys, chocolate, sushi (California rolls) to something sticky, like sour patch kids.

" Thank u for coming here, and I hope your new journey makes u successful," said Leesa.

" Thanks for having me come here today," said Taylor.

" I'll call you, and tell you, where our photographers will shoot the photo shoots."

" Yea sure."

As they say good-bye to Leesa, Sherry got a call from Kiss 103.5, asking if they can interview Jesse today and Taylor, and that they both had to be here at 12:00 or 12:15. She answered yes and they were off. After a 20 min drive, they reached Kiss103.5's studio. Jesse parked his car in the parking lot beside the SUV, where the producer/manager were. They then got out of the car and closed their doors. They walked through the parking lot and Jesse's bodyguards were right beside and behind them. They opened the door and there, 10 to 15 teenagers were waiting for Jesse and the new artist. Jesse signed autographs and at least 17 teenage girls and boys were up to Taylor asking for her autograph, Taylor signed and sign but didn't have time to sign them all. Taylor and Jesse walked inside the boot and talked to the DJ.

" Were back and two Celebes' couple are in our Studio," said the DJ.

When Bradin heard this he was upset that he didn't get it straight, but he didn't now that Jesse was helping Taylor out, that was the reason that he that Taylor and Jesse were a couple.

" Were not a couple, sorry though," said Taylor.

" Excuse me listeners, I made a mistake these two Celebes are actually friends, their names are Jesse McCartney and our new home town artist, Taylor Joan."

" So first, I'll asked u, Taylor some questions about u is that okay?"

" Yeah sure."

Q: tell the listeners about your self?

A: As u all knows my name is Taylor Joan, I'm 17; I live in Westchester, NY. Sherry Kondor discovered me, which is how Jesse and myself became friends.

Comment: sorry to interrupt but, u have one of the most sexy voice ever to be broadcast.

A: thank u.

" No I would like u to introduce Jesse McCartney."

" How's it going Ladies?"

" Well, Jesse, can u tell us about your album, Beautiful Soul?"

" Well, I kind of reinvented a new rhythm and beat, it's made up of soul, fast pace, like she's not u and what's your name?"

" How about u Taylor, what's on the way?"

" My, first album called finding my true purpose, has a lot of soft, rock, upbeat music and love music on it, but I might be singing a duet with Jesse, Missy Eliot or Nelly. It matters on what they say. My album, which will come up at October 19, and I can't wait for it to be out in stores."

" We, have one song that was brought to us, here it is called since u been gone, by Taylor Joan."

As he played one of Taylor's songs, Jesse, Taylor and the DJ were, talking if they could do one duet right here, with any songs. Sherry said they would need a recording studio, and at least thirty to an hour, to finish. So the DJ agreed that Taylor and Jesse would get practice time for the duet.

" Hello, listeners, we'll have a special song by our visitors some time today, so listen to this continuing songs, with no interruptions," said the DJ.

When the music's were playing, one of the staff of the studio sends Taylor, Jesse, Bradin, Taylor and Jesse's Mothers (Mrs. Joan and Mrs. McCartney) and Sherry to the recording studio in the back. They all went through the door, but Jesse and Taylor were to go to the record room. Jesse quickly opened the door since they had 55 minutes, until they have to sign the duet. Bradin suggested for Jesse and Taylor to sing, don't go breaking my heart. They didn't have time to argue so they picked the song. They then choose a beat and then had Jerry to play his guitar to the beats, Taylor and Jesse played. After 30 minutes they got what they needed, the song actually became better than they thought. Since they had 25 minutes left, they kind of, turned the beat with an upbeat rhythm and signed the lines that each person had to sing. Then at 4:00, DJ was back on air.

" Listeners this is the artist's treat for u, guys, enjoy!"

They stared with a solo three cords beat then moved to an upbeat pace. Then Taylor sang:" Don't go breaking my heart,"

" I couldn't if I tried," sang Jesse.

" Oh, honey if I get restless," sang Taylor.

" Baby you're not that kind."

After 5 minutes, the phone stared to ring and ring. A lot of people were commenting on the duet. One listener said " Oh My God, that song is impeccable, Taylor should put that song in her album." Another one said, " Like, that was an amazing duet, I think u two make a great duet and couple." Then this guy called and said, " Yo, Taylor your voice is so sexy, if your not doing anything tonight call me?" Taylor did respond through the mike and said sorry dude, already have someone special to me, but Taylor recommend that he should keep on trying to find his true love.

By 5:00 they finished the radio interview and went home. Jesse dropped Bradin and Taylor in their house and Taylor and Bradin said good-bye until tomorrow. They both waved good-bye to Jesse and went in. Taylor walked straight in the living room, while Bradin went to the kitchen and talked to Aunt Ava.

" Um, Aunt Ava, me and Taylor are going out."

" To where?" asked Aunt Ava.

" I'm taking her somewhere special," said Bradin.

" And that would be?"

" We'll be going to C'est Rouge de Pappion, which means the red butterfly."

" Oh, it's your first date with Taylor, and u want to be alone with her, right?"

" Yea."

" Okay then, I'll cook for three only."

When Bradin and Aunt Ava was done talking, Bradin asked if Taylor can get dress in her formal clothing, Taylor was wondering why Bradin wanted her to dress formal.

" We'll be going out," said Bradin.

Taylor final got it and went upstairs to get dress. After thirty minutes, she was dressed in a gown with one strapped on her shoulder; it was white and had green vines around the edge of the dress. Bradin was amazed with how she looked, Bradin thought in his mind, what a gorgeous girl, she is so beautiful. Bradin was also wearing formal; it was a black tux and white cashmere polo-long sleeve inside. Then someone knocked on the door, Taylor went to get it while Aunt Ava talked to Bradin, and about what time they would be home? Bradin answered and said before 9 or 10. When Taylor opened the door, he says Jesse holding her purse.

" Taylor you look amazing, well you forgot your purse in my car."

" Thank-u Jesse.'

"Where are you going?"

"On a date with Bradin, he's taking me out to a fancy restaurant."

" Well good luck with that, See ya."

"Bye."

Bradin asked who was that, Taylor told him that it was Jesse bring back my purse from his car. So, they left at 7:30 since their reservation was 7:50. They used Bradin's Mercedes Benz to get there. After 20 minutes, there they were at C'est Rouge de Pappion. Taylor had her arm around Bradin's arm, while they were walking to the restaurant. At the door they had somebody, a busboy do open and closed the door. They then walked up to the teller and said two reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Westerly. Bradin lied about their names but it was for the better good, since he wanted to impress her upcoming girlfriend. They sat in a rounded table near the windows. Bradin pulled out Taylor's chair, helped her in, and then gently pushed her in. Bradin then sat in his chair across Taylor.

Once they received the menu, they opened the booklet and searched. Taylor ordered the fried shrimps, shrimp balls, baby back ribs, mash potatoes, a salad and a glass of Pepsi. Bradin ordered, fried chicken, shrimp balls, mash potatoes and a glass of root beer. Bradin asked the waiter if they could get a bottle of virgin wine.

After 15 to 20 minutes, they got served, Bradin got what he ordered and so did Taylor.

" This food is amazing!" exclaimed Taylor.

" I knew you would like it," said Bradin.

At 8: 30 they were finished eating, then the waiter served them dessert and opened the virgin wine bottle. Taylor and Bradin saw the most remarkable dessert, there were sugar sprinkled chocolate in a lady magenta dessert, chocolate cake, double dickered ice cake, and strawberry covered chocolates about ½ a dozen. Once they were finished Bradin asked if he can get the recite for the food, total it was, $123.54. Bradin took out his wallet and took out $200.75, and then he gave it to the waiter. Taylor took out her purse and took out $5 for tip. The waiter then came back with $77.21, Bradin picked it up and they were out there. They went through the doors and in to Bradin's car.

It took them 30 minutes to get back because Bradin had to pick up something in the jewelry store. He handed the gift to Taylor and Taylor opened it. It was a golden bracelet with an eight note (music note♫).

" Bradin, you don't have to give me gifts like these, I like u with or without gifts" said Taylor.

" Okay then" agreed Bradin.

At 9:00 they were back at home. Bradin and Taylor got out of the car and walked towards the door. Taylor stopped him before they were about to go in.

" Tonight was a very special night, Thank-you for taking me out."

" No, thank-you for coming, it wouldn't be an amazing night without you."

At that point they both got closer then there were silence, they got closer and closer then they kissed. This was there ever first kiss, a moment that will never be forgotten. Both of them didn't notice this but, Aunt Ava, and Nikki were spying on Taylor and Bradin's special moment.

" Wow, I never thought that this would actually happened to day," said Taylor.

" Well, I didn't expect this either," respond Bradin.

As they finished talking, they opened the door, but then Aunt Ava and Nikki ran as fast as they can to the kitchen and pretend that they were discussing on something important.

" Hello?" said Taylor.

" Hi, your back already?" asked Aunt Ava.

" Yea," said Bradin, while taking off his tie.

Taylor went up to Nikki's room to change then come down. Bradin walked to the living room and sat with his little brother, Derrick; they were watching a movie called the day after tomorrow. Nikki and Aunt Ava walked upstairs to where Taylor was and try to get the scoop of the date. Aunt Ava knocked at the door and went in, followed by Nikki. Ava sat on the bed and Nikki sat on her Table. They were waiting for Taylor to respond.

" What's going on?" asked Taylor.

" Well…." said aunt Ava.

" Well what?"

" The date, Taylor," said Nikki.

At the room they were talking and talking about what happened at the date and they girls were talking on and on. Bradin turned off the lights and locked the door and turn off every thing that was on, then Derrick and Bradin walked upstairs and go to sleep. Since tomorrow was school. Bradin send Derrick to sleep and when he got to Aunt Ava's room she wasn't there. Bradin notice the laughing and lights on Nikki's room, so he walked towards it. When he opened the door, the girls stop and said hi to Bradin.

" What's every one talking about?" asked Bradin.

" Oh, girl stuff," said Nikki.

" Well, that's enough for today," said Aunt Ava, " everyone has to go to sleep now, school starts tomorrow."

They all scattered and Taylor and Bradin were left alone in the room.

" Nerves about tomorrow?" asked Bradin.

" Kind of, but not really," said Taylor, " your going to be there, I mean showing me around?"

" Yea, let me check our schedules first," said Bradin.

Once Bradin checked their schedule, he notice that everything were the same except for the vocal music. So he agreed to take her around school. Bradin said goodnight to Taylor and went out, he also said goodnight to his sister Nikki and Aunt Ava when he was about to go to his room.

At struck of sunrise, it was morning. Aunt Ava and Taylor were the first ones to get up. Taylor packed all of her things, that Aunt Ava bought, especially the Graphic, Digital, Cellular organizer. Then at 7:10 Bradin, Derrick and Nikki were up and running. They all took a shower at different times. Then they prepared all their books, pencils, pens and everything that they had to bring to school. Bradin, Nikki and Derrick all came down with their backpacks at their back. They placed it near the entrance doors and walked to the kitchen. There they saw Aunt Ava talk to Taylor while they both were drinking espressos.

"Morning" said Taylor and Ava.

" Morning" replied Bradin, Nikki and Derrick.

Derrick and Nikki walked towards the fridge and got out pure orange juice. Then Taylor went to the washroom to do her make up, hair and brushed her teeth. 7:45 they all grabbed their things, Aunt Ava got her purse and took Derrick to his school while Bradin drives Nikki and Taylor to their school. Taylor noticed a blue Mercedes Benz coming from the street. It was Jesse. It looked like it he was waiting for someone.

" Taylor, can I drive you, we have to talk about today's schedule," said Jesse.

Taylor turned and said to Bradin, "is it okay?"

"Yeah, if it has to do with your fame, it's all good" respond Bradin.

" Thank you," said Taylor with a kiss on Bradin's cheek.

So they all got to their cars, Ava and Derrick in Infinity silver car, Bradin and Nikki in the lite green Mercedes Benz and Jesse and Taylor in a blue Mercedes Benz. Then they were off to their destinations. On the way Jesse and Taylor talked about what they'll be doing today and where they'll be going. Jesse told Taylor that they both have to go to Toronto, Ontario, to do the photo shoot and she had to stay there to get interviewed and go platinum for at least a week. That was when she thought if this is good for their relationship, her and Bradin's or not.

(Hey reader I know I put my chapters long but I'll they to shorten some. Here's the title of chapter 3 decisions, decisions. Coming soon.)


End file.
